smallville_cwfandomcom-20200214-history
Kara Kent
|status = Alive |residence = *Krypton (formerly) *Kent Farm (formerly) |family = *Zor-El † (father) *Unnamend Mother † *Jor-El † (uncle) *Lara-El † (aunt) *Clark Kent (cousin) *Kon-El (partial clone of cousin) *Lois Lane (cousin in-law) *Ella Lane † (aunt-in-law) *Sam Lane (uncle-in-law) |species = *Kryptonian *Human (formerly) |gender = Female |haircolor = Blonde |eyecolor = Blue |powers = |job = *Vigilante *Talon Waitress (formerly) *Member of the Justice League |loyalty = *Clark Kent *Justice League |portrayedby = Laura Vandervoort |firstappeared = Bizarro |lastappeared = Finale Part 2}} Kara Kent, born Kara Zor-El, also known as Maiden of Might, is a character on The CW's Smallville. She first appears in the first episode of the seventh season. She is portrayed by special guest star Laura Vandervoort and has the alter ego Supergirl. History Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology:' As a Kryptonian, Kara has many powers and abilities, like her cousin Clark Kent under a yellow sun. Unlike her cousin, she doesn't hold back any of her abilities. **'Solar Battery:' This ability is the primary core from which all of Kara's superhuman powers and abilities manifest from. The interior of her body stores vast amounts of sunlight that gets emitted Earth's yellow sun inside her cells and seems to operate like a battery. ***'Super Strength:' Kara is extremely, almost astronomically physically powerful, being strong enough to pick up vehicles and trees without any effort. She is strong enough to fight Clark. She later destroyed an impenetrable wall. She held up a billboard with one hand while in flight. By the time Kara meets Clark in the 31st century her strength has increased to the point where she can injure Clark. ***'Super Speed:' Kara can move and or react at alarming speeds that far exceed the sound barrier. ***'Super Stamina:' Kara can take part in extensive strenuous physical action for long periods of time before tiring. ***'Invulnerability:' Kara is virtually indestructible, as she is resistant to all forms of physical and mental types of harm unless kryptonite is involved. ***'Flight:' Kara can easily defy gravity, as she has already mastered this ability, even though she has fewer years of experience than Clark. Also, Kara can fly into space in a matter of seconds. She can fly fast enough to grab a falling billboard, then quickly speed away in flight. She can also hover in mid-air. ***'Telescopic Vision:' Kara can see objects and people from far away: she can even focus on particular earthly objects from space. ***'Super Hearing:' Kara can hear, whispers, frequencies, pitches, as well as other sounds that the human ear can't detect. She was able to recognize the sound of her distant ship's beacon. She was also able to hear that Gordon Godfrey was being possessed by Darkseid. ***'X-ray Vision:' Kara can see through any matter and material unless it is covered in lead. She first used her x-ray vision to analyze the inside of a mysterious time capsule. ***'Heat Vision:' Kara has shown more significant mastery and skill with Heat Vision over some of her other powers. However, at first she couldn't control this ability, sending out large pulses of heat. She later learned how to control it when she used it to save Clark. (Fierce) She later used it to destroy the control panel to Clark's kryptonite cage. ***'Longevity:' In an alternate reality Jor-El transported Clark to, Kara hadn't been kept in suspended animation for 18 years and she still looked much younger than a woman in her late 30's. ***'Super Dexterity:' Kara can preform any action, like catching or throwing, perfectly if she knows how to do it. She, however, didn't know how to hold chop-sticks properly and Oliver had to guide and direct her on how to use a bow an arrow. ***'Super Breath:' The ability to use super breath to blow objects or people away.In a deleted scene in Kara, Kara and Chloe are in the maternity ward when Kara uses super breath to blow Chloe into the wall. Appearances References Category:Kryptonians Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Season Eight Characters Category:Season Ten Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Starring Characters Category:Guest Characters